Oh is it love?
by fischelsp
Summary: Jason thinks about his decisions about Sam and.....Elizabeth.


Oh it is Love.

_Oh, it is Love, from the first time I set my eyes upon yours.Thinking Oh, is it Love?_

Jason sat there thinking about the "Love of his Life" Sam McCall. 'If she's the love of my life then why do I think about **HER **so much?'

_Oh dear, it's been hardly a moment, and you are already missed. _

_There is still a bit of your skin I have yet to kiss. _

_Oh say please don't go when you know, you know, that I must._

_Oh say I Love you so you know you know you can trust._

"JASON!!!" rang throughout his pent house.

"Sam, you know there is no need for shouting. I'm right here."

"Oh, sorry Jase, Listen, I got the job down at the P.C.P.D!!!!!"

'Great.' "Good job Sam."

_We'll be holding hands once again._

_All our broken plans I will mend._

_I will hold you tight so you know…._

"Jason, this is a big deal to me, and all I get is a 'Good job?'"

"Well, I don't know what else to say Sam." Jason wasn't sure what had made her mad. Sam sighed. "Jase, you saw her again didn't you?"

"Sam, what would make you think that?" "Because Jason, I saw her with Lucky and I know you wish the baby had ended up yours!" Jason was stunned. "Sam, I ….." Sam shook her head. "Don't feed me an excuse Jason, just say it, you can't be with me because I can't have your baby."

… _It is love from the first time I set my hand into yours._

_Thinking, oh, is it Love? _

"Well, Jason, I can't be with someone who is so **OBVIOUSLY **stuck on someone else!"

_Dear, it's been hardly three days longing to feel your embrace. There are several days till I see your sweet face. Wouldn't it be nice to be older and married with me?_

_Oh say wouldn't you like to know right now that we'll be…._

Jason had re-assured Sam he loved her, when in his mind he knew she was right.

'I need to know if she feels the same before I move away from Sam...'

"Jason?" He turned around to see her looking at him expectantly. "Yes?"

Sam took breathe to steady herself. "Are you keeping me around because you're scared of being alone?" 'What to say? She pegged it though…' "I don't know Sam." She nodded as if that answered everything and lay down.

_Holding hands in the end? _

_All our lovely plans will have been._

_I will kiss you soft so you know…_

_It is love, from the first time I pressed my lips against yours, thinking oh, is it love?_

Jason snuck out of his own penthouse, which wasn't really his since Sam made him get rid of the pool table. Walking down to the docks, he had no idea the object of his affections was standing there considering going to him with the truth. "Elizabeth?" Jason's voice rang out softly. Elizabeth spun around to see him. "Hey Jason, what brings you to the docks?" 'You.' Was his thought. "Just needed a walk." She nodded at his answer, "Me too. Lucky's nice, but he's crowding me. I mean im pregnant, not made out of glass!" Jason chuckled knowing if that baby had been his he would be the same way.

Elizabeth decided no time like the present. "Hey Jason," He looked up as if surprised to hear her talk even though they had been standing there for a while. "I've been meaning to tell you something but between everything that has happened I haven't had the time."

"What is it, you can tell me anything." Jason stared intently. "I told everyone this baby was lucky's because it is so much easier, but, Jason, this baby, is yours." Jason felt as if all his dreams had just come true. "Really Elizabeth? Really? There's no chance its lucky's?" Liz shook her head. "No chance." Jason picked her up and spun her around carefully. Liz looked shocked. "Jason, you seem…happy about this, I thought this would ruin things between you and Sam!" Jason looked at her with all the love and adoration he felt for her. "Liz, things have been over since she slept with Ric, Elizabeth Webber, I love you!" Elizabeth was shocked. At first Jason was scared she didn't feel the same but then, she exclaimed, "I love you too Jason Morgan!" Jason never looked so happy in his life. He not only had the love of his life, but he was about to have a baby with her. Jason got ready to do what he always wanted to do. He kissed the woman of his dreams, the mother of his child, and his Soul-mate.

_Your heart may long for love that is more near, so when im gone these words will be here, to ease every fear, and dry up every tear, and make it very clear. _

_I kiss you and I know it is love, from the first time I pressed my lips upon yours thinking, oh, is it love? _

Disclaiming! The song is Oh it is love by HelloGoodbye!


End file.
